Orion Wolf: Close Call
by Shattered-Valor
Summary: During the final battle, life, death and love hang in the balance... What shall happen? I don't know, so go on and R/R! Slightly what the genre suggests... DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DragonFable, MechQuest or BattleOn, got it?


_At what cost do we throw our lives away? For a meaningless war? Can we not think of a better solution?_

_You wish the same dream as I did so long ago.._

Orion looked up at the remaining forces. Robina and Atrix at his side. The DragonFable hero looked at the dimension portals to BattleOn and MechQuest. The heroes weren't there yet! Twilly was jumping as a dragon flew overhead and spat out fireballs. The Warrior signaled for an archer within the army to fire. The soldier in the far back nodded and shot an arrow with ten bombs pinned to it. The dragon roared in agony and the MechQuest hero came in with a footman robot. He nodded at Orion and readied his blade. The BattleOn hero strolled on in with a relaxed posture. Orion twitched and stared at them both. They were alike.

"We have received your plea and are here to help." The MechQuest hero gave a very small grin.

The BattleOn hero rolled his eyes and gruffly shook hands with Orion. The Warrior sweat dropped and then looked at Atrix and Robina. The two friends were busy conversing over different matters and Warlic seemed to be with them as well. Orion then turned his attention back to the small reinforcements. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. For a bomb hit the spot as to where they were standing. His face burned and he panicked. His Pactogonal Blade was lost in the fray and Drakel, Mechas, and Fire Dragons began their march. Davin slowly pulled out his mace and yawned. He knew the faster this war ended, the more Zs he could get. Terquin jumped and began to fire with a blaster he managed to keep. His blade was destroyed, although he got it from that vendor who said it _was_ indestructible..._That frickin' con artist is gonna have his brain fried when I'm done here!_

"Atrix! Robina! Safeguard the West Tower!" Orion yelled to the top of his lungs while he held off a Drakel with his fists.

The intelligent reptile stuck his dagger in Orion's leg and then tore down and twisted the blade. He ripped it out and Orion was on the floor.

"You won't get off easy!" The Warrior picked up a rock and threw it at the Drakel's head.

It made a loud BONK! and the Drakel collapsed. "Smart my ass! He didn't even have headgear!"

Davin was beating down two robots and then, four more came to surround him. The over-confident man planted the mace into the ground and then a flash of lightning consumed them. Terquin watched in horror as a Baby Fire Dragon gobbled up three soldiers and the blood trickle down its mouth. He was disgusted by this display and blasted it. His robot however, had bad programming and rammed it. It was crushed and he was defenseless. Terquin wasn't known as a melee kinda guy. He was the hero in the background who shot monsters asses off! Davin cracked his knuckles and yawned once more before running towards Warlic and Valencia. The two were warding off three Drakels, ten robots and one angry Fire Dragon.

Robina and Atrix were busy at the West Tower. They were being bombarded with egg-bombs! It's not even Easter yet! These dragons are stupid! The Paladin jumped in front of Robina only to be blasted by thunder. The Ranger took three arrows and shot them at the three robots. One in a chest, the other in an arm and the final one in the head with a bunch of oil seeping out.

Orion looked up from the bloodied bodies of Drakels and noticed the Army of Ten Thousand was now an Army of Two! The Allies were winning! He pulled out his blade from the cold hands of a Drakel and charged. His steps slowed as a blood-curdling scream was heard. Robina and Atrix heard it as well, as did Valencia and Warlic. Terquin and Davin had question marks around their confused heads. A dark figure emerged from the fog. The body of King Alteon was thrown in front of Orion. The Hero gasped and fell to his knees. Robina screamed and ran to her dying father. Atrix gripped his axe tighter than ever and the others readied them selves.

"You were a Hero, Orion. A hero! Why couldn't you save him?" A mocking voice came from the heavily armored knight.

Orion looked down in shame as he remembered Konan, "Heroes cannot perform miracles. We cannot rescue everyone. The only thing we can do is try our best and sacrifice."

"HA! Which makes it a laughable sight! You admit it!"

"I admitted what?" Orion gripped his enchanted Pactogonal Blade.

"That you are weak! You admitted that you are an insignificant person!"

Atrix turned to his friend, "Don't listen to him! You are a Hero!"

Orion just listened to the knight and the choked sobs of Robina. He had never seen a tear cascade down her face. She had a face that should never have tears. Orion saw her as an optimistic person. Robina helped others with a smile and he enjoyed seeing her smile. But, this time he sees her at her weakest. Robina looked so vulnerable. The knight raised his Pzycho Blade high and...**CLANG!** Orion's blade clashed with the knight's just before it could hit Robina. Orion knew now what he wanted to protect, he wanted the one he loved to live a life of happiness even if he didn't.

"What are you doing now, Hero?"

"I'm making sure you go back where you belong, Rigmor!" The knight staggered backwards and Orion charged forward.

"This duel shall cut your life short!" Rigmor hissed in Orion's ear as he dashed behind him.

"Living a good life is better than a long one." Orion retorted.

"How so? I mean don't you ever wish to settle down or y'know, live a quiet living?"

"..." Orion stepped back with his somewhat burnt, torn royal blue cape blowing to his right side.

"Think about it. Isn't your life just as important as theirs?" Rigmor twirled Pzycho around.

Orion blinked and then dropped his arms. He did want something like that...but he knew this life of his was short and things were looking grim, and he knew that his existence wasn't important... Suddenly, Orion didn't know what to do next except scream in agony. Rigmor pulled the blade out of his abdomen and chuckled. The Warrior was on his knees.

"Rule #1: Never take your eyes off the enemy! Didn't you ever learn, Orion?"

Orion glared at him and coughed out blood. Terquin pulled out his blaster once more and fired at the Pzycho Blade. Rigmor's hand was hit and the blade was thrown into a burning building. Orion hugged his abdomen tighter, trying to contain the blood. Robina finally stood up and picked up her bow and quiver. She pulled back the string and let go. The arrow whizzed on by, hitting Rigmor's arm.

Orion staggered to his feet, "You...guys...s-st-stay...out of...this..! This...is my...fight...AARRGGHH!" Orion cringed and Rigmor charged at the Allied Heroes.

The knight went for the paladin and Atrix dodged and threw a holy boomerang. Warlic cast a spell called, "Maelstrom" after Rigmor. The Doom Knight laughed. Atrix ran up and swung his axe, but Rigmor caught it. He laughed harder. Rigmor then launched the paladin into the sky. Atrix landed near some burning debris. Just then, Ash DragonBlade showed up with Galanoth and Lord Cyrus.

The DragonSlayer rushed up behind the knight and raised his Dragon Blade for an attack. Swiftly, Rigmor twisted around and flung the sword and its wielder into the reinforcements. Orion watched in horror as Rigmor moved towards Warlic, Valencia and Robina. Terquin and Davin had found the other survivor. They were holding off a Plasma Dragon. The fallen Hero staggered to his feet once more and picked up his Pentagon Sword. Clutching his abdomen tightly with his left arm, he walked towards Rigmor's backside. Atrix jumped back unto his feet and head butted Rigmor. Galanoth sat up and rubbed his head. Ash picked up his blade and rushed for Rigmor as well.

Cyrus began to shape shift and jumped into the air. He propelled himself until he was over Rigmor and then dropped. Rigmor was taken by surprise and collapsed. Warlic began to conjure up a spell to hold the Doom Knight down, while Valencia tried to 'steal' any weapons he had on him. This left Robina and Ash to help Orion. Terquin was blasted back into Warlic, freeing the demonic knight.

"So, I did underestimate you..." Rigmor's helmet cracked and revealed his face.

"You shouldn't be over-confident." Warlic said getting up and dusting himself off.

Rigmor wiped blood off his face and picked up a skeleton's arm. Davin had his mace pulverized so he pulled out his own Pzycho Blade. He threw his sword into Rigmor's back. The Doom Knight hunched over and everyone heard metal clatter. Rigmor had spikes coming out of his back and his skin changed into a blood red color, his eyes were a violet mist, horns in the form of a mohawk replaced his hair.

"Now, you shall experience my pain!" Rigmor bent backwards and roared.

Orion looked at Robina, "Could you do me a favor and get some bandages from Warlic?"

Terquin walked up and stretched his arm to Orion, "I got some right here."

Orion gave a weak smile and sat on a broken column. He looked up and motioned the three to aid Atrix. The two men left, but Robina stayed. Orion looked up and slicked back his hair into his normal Noble Style. Robina put down her bow and sat down beside him to help.

"Robina, I'll be okay. You should be helping the others." Orion slightly chuckled.

"I know, but I just wanna help." She wrapped the bandage slowly around his abdomen.

"..." There was little bandage and so Robina slightly covered up most of the wound. Orion looked down.

Robina picked up her bow and noticed the forlorn look on his face, "What's wrong, Orion?"

"...I'm sorry." Orion didn't take his eyes off the ground.

"Sorry for what?" Robina asked trying to get him to look at her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save your father in time. I have failed all of Lore...I let the King fight alone, and die on this damned ground." Orion fought back tears.

"It isn't your fault he was killed. Like you said, heroes can't save everyone."

"But...the fall of Ysgard is! I let Rigmor into the gate, I thought he was here to negotiate, but he decided to destroy! I protected him and he used me..."

Robina opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She shook her head, "It doesn't matter. By the way..."

Orion looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Thanks for saving me."

Ash dashed up and whacked the demon. Rigmor put Ash in an arm lock and put his knee in-between them. He pushed and the aspiring hero screamed. Atrix got up and Galanoth kneed Rigmor to free Ash. The teen fell on the ground, paralyzed. Orion stood up and gripped his Pentagon Sword. Davin picked up his Pzycho Blade and rushed to Orion's side.

"What's the plan?"

Orion pointed at the three columns that stood tall over Rigmor. "We bury him with rubble!"

"Simplicity, huh? Very well, then, this should be very interesting." Davin noticed something in Rigmor's eyes. "Hey, Orion?"

"Yeah?" Orion turned his head before heading for the eastern column.

"I think he's part vamp." Davin stated, pulling a large vial.

Robina fired her arrows. Valencia worked on taking any healing items he had on him. Warlic contained him within the proximity of the columns. Atrix, Ash and Cyrus rested. Galanoth watched in relief as the columns collapsed and a scream was heard. Nobody enjoyed the sight, sound or taste of death, but for this time, they let it slide. Orion walked out from the smoke. Davin was gone, and suddenly, Rigmor tackled him! They skidded across the battlefield, just centimeters from a chasm.

"You'll die here, you insolent, arrogant idiot!" The deformed face of Rigmor came into sight.

"Look who's talkin' ugly!" Orion kicked him off.

Rigmor reverted and stared at Orion. The Hero watched carefully as Terquin snuck up behind the dazed knight. Rigmor caught Terquin's arm and flung him into the chasm, a yell could be heard. Orion closed his eyes as the words he and his brother exchanged long ago during a war against their uncle...

_"At what cost should we throw our lives away? A meaningless war? Can we not think of a better solution?" A spiky haired teen looked at another older looking teen with green hair and amber eyes, Orion._

_"I no longer know, Valwin. Time will only tell."_

_"But, all the heroes and heroines lost... Don't you care?"_

_Orion felt a nerve burst, "DON"T YOU DARE THINK I DON"T CARE! 'CAUSE I DO! But I can't...change a thing..."_

_"If only peace could fall upon this land..."_

_"Heh, you wish for the same dream I did so long ago..." Orion gave his brother a grim smile._

Orion opened his eyes and then grabbed Rigmor. His eyes were ablaze. Rigmor smirked and jumped back to Orion's allies. He put out a hand and held it there. Orion shook his head. Rigmor cocked his head and then rushed with Davin's Pzycho Blade. Orion did the same. Clashes of metal echoed from the dust. Orion spun with his sword; first he hit the shins working his blade's way up to the chest. He jumped and twisted and came down on Rigmor. The Doom Knight choked and began to laugh. The laugh soon turned into the final breath.

Ash raced up to Orion as he walked to the chasm. The Hero looked up and drove his sword through a rock. Ash looked at the golden sword. Electricity crackled around it. DragonBlade looked at Orion. The Hero turned his head to the teen and gave a smile.

"So, I guess it's finally over, huh?" Ash said putting his arms behind his head.

"No, it isn't..." Orion sadly stated.

"Whaddya mean, Sir Wolf?" Ash asked, stating Orion's last name.

The Wolf looked at the teen, "I have a big job for you because a hero knows when to pass on his legacy and duty to one he trusts with the future."

"What?"

"Take care of them, and when I'm gone, tell Robina that I love her...because I know I could never say that to her face."

Back where the others were celebrating, Warlic found an orb that showed Orion and Ash talking. He and Robina watched everything. They were freaked out and went to show the rest.

"Why are you entrusting me with your duty?" Ash asked once more.

"..."

"Sir Wolf, please, tell me!"

"Don't fight Rigmor's control." Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Rigmor isn't dead; he won't die, not unless I do... Heroes can only try and sacrifice. Here is where I sacrifice my life for you."

"No...No...I don't wanna kill you!" Ash said eyes wide and pleading.

"You have to, or if we can crush him for good... No, this has to be done. It looks like it's beginning... Farewell, kid it has been a great run with ya..."

Ash shook his head, but Rigmor now resided. He raised his sword high above his head. Orion shut his eyes. This was his path... This is his ending. Atrix and co. wouldn't except that crap though, so Robina aimed to hit the iron sword. Ash dropped the sword and Orion's eyes shot open. He pulled out his golden blade and rushed to cut off Rigmor's head. He jumped and slashed down. Ash calmed down and they saw their friends rush for them.

Robina rushed into Orion's arms she kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I love you, too."

**How's that? A little romantic, somewhat tragic story. OC death but...who cares! I would write a back-story unless some peeps press that nice button down there!**

**Rigmor: They so won't do that.**

**O.o- You're supposed to be dead!**

**Rigmor: Well, not in the back-story!**

**P.S.: Updated because I corrected all-if not most of my mistakes.**


End file.
